


and they all lived happily ever after

by TheWalkingGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, I had an idea and I cried about it so I decided to share it, I hate myself, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8 MIDSEASON FINALE, SERIOUSLY DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MIDSEASON FINALE, So a few years down the road, This is set probably when Judith is around 5 or 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingGrimes/pseuds/TheWalkingGrimes
Summary: Michonne tells Judith a bedtime story





	and they all lived happily ever after

"Do you want to hear a story?"

Judith wriggled in her bed, nodding her head up and down enthusiastically. This was why she liked it better when Mommy tucked her in than when Daddy did. Daddy liked to sing to her when he put her to bed, lulling her to sleep with his warm voice and finishing with a gentle kiss to the forehead. Mommy liked to tell stories, tales of fantastical adventures. 

"What do you want to hear?"

Sometimes it was about space explorers. Sometimes it was about wizards in magical lands. Sometimes it was even about heroes who fought the walkers outside the walls - Mommy didn't tell those stories so much, probably because she thought Judith would be less scared if she told stories with made up monsters than with real ones. But Judith wasn't scared of any of it. She was brave just like her Daddy and Mommy and someday she was gonna be just as good at fighting walkers as they were.

"The cowboy!"

Something twinkled in Mommy's eyes and she sat back. "Alright. Once upon a time, there was a very brave little cowboy. One day, when he was journeying with his companions, they came across a town that was filled with walker traps --"

"No, no, no." Judith insisted, shaking her head. "I already heard that one. Tell me a different story."

Mommy sighed, her lips twitching sternly. "Judy, what's the magic word?"

" _Please_ tell me a different story." Judith corrected herself, looking up at Mommy with wide eyes and sticking out her lip a little bit. Mommy gave Judith a look that said she knew what Judith was doing and wasn't falling for it. Judith put her lip back. "Can you please tell me a different story?"

"Alright, since you were so polite." Mommy sighed again, making the face that she always did when she was thinking hard. "Okay, so as you know, the little cowboy and his family had found a safe place and made it their home. One day, a big bad wolf came and saw everything they had, and wanted to take it all. He bullied the cowboy's family into giving him everything they had, leaving them with just enough to live. And no matter how much stuff the cowboy's family would find, the big bad wolf kept coming back and taking more."

Judith closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into her bed, letting Mommy's soothing voice wash over her.

"Finally, the cowboy's family decided that they had enough and attacked the big bad wolf where he lived with his family. This made the big bad wolf angry and he came back to destroy the cowboy's home. The cowboy's family wanted to fight the big bad wolf, but the cowboy was much smarter and kinder and braver than his family. He saw that the wolf didn't want to be bad. So he talked to the wolf and apologized for his family attacking the wolf's home. He told the wolf that they could all work together and live a happier life if they stopped fighting each other."

Mommy stopped talking, probably thinking Judith was asleep. She kissed Judith on the forehead, and her fingers stroked Judith's hair. They were shaking.

A few seconds later, Judith heard Mommy turn off the light. Her eyes popped back open.

"Wait, Mommy." Judith called after her sleepily, causing Mommy to pause in the doorway. "What happened next? How does it end?"

 

Mommy stayed quiet. She glanced over at the hat on Judith's bedside table. Then she spoke:

"And they all lived happily ever after."


End file.
